The present invention relates generally to window regulators and associated drive mechanisms and more particularly to such regulator and drive mechanisms which are particularly suited for use in motor vehicles.
Various arrangements of automotive window regulator and drive arrangements have been developed over the years. These arrangements vary widely from complex lever arm and gear configurations to rack and pinion type drive arrangements. However, most of these arrangements employ numerous parts which may differ for each model of vehicle and must each be manufactured, handled, assembled and stocked all of which contributes to increasing the cost of such mechanisms. Further, when electrically operated window drives are desired, it may be necessary to install a totally different operating mechanism. Also, with respect to electrically operated windows, the mechanical operators are generally totally deleted thereby requiring complete reliance upon the operability of the electrical system. Should a failure be encountered when the window is in a lowered position, rain, snow or other elements may cause damage to the vehicle interior. Additionally, as gasoline prices and governmental pressure for greater fuel economy in vehicles continue to increase, automobile manufacturers are vigorously seeking ways to reduce the weight of the vehicle through whatever possible means may be available.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an extremely simple window regulator and drive mechanism which requires a minimum number of parts, the majority of which may be standardized for numerous makes and models of vehicles. The reduced number of parts as well as the simplicity of the overall arrangement make the present invention particularly desirable for not only may the weight be reduced but assembly time and costs as well as repair time and costs may be significantly reduced. Further savings may be achieved in that the present invention utilizes a flexible shaft to transmit rotary motion from the regulator to the window thereby enabling standardized parts to be installed in varying locations of numerous vehicles. Such standardization is particularly desirable in reducing inventory investment and control as well as the number of spare parts required to be stocked.
Additionally, the present invention may be readily adapted for use with electrically operated windows with a minimum of additional parts. Also, if desired, the regulator may include manual override means thereby enabling the user to operate the window even in the event of electrical failure, depleted battery or the like.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.